A visit from the future....
by Melime-Elvenstar
Summary: Buffy and Angel's future daughter is sent into the past by the PTB (Powers That Be) to reunite the couple.
1. Chapter 1

Title: A Visit From the Future...  
  
Author: +Faith+  
  
Disclaimer: You know I don't own them.... they belong to Joss, Mutant Enemy and everyone else...  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Summery: This is reply to another challenge at Soulmates Eternal:  
  
Buffy and Angel's future daughter is sent into the past by the PTB (Powers That Be) to reunite the couple.  
  
1. The daughter must be named Claire.  
  
2. Angel is still in LA so you'll have to make up a situation that makes him leave for Sunnydale.  
  
3. Buffy is still dating Riley. (ick..)  
  
4. Claire can't just flat out tell them who she is.  
  
5. She really doesn't like Riley.  
  
6. Buffy and Angel get reunited, Riley gets dismissed and Claire returns to her time. (of course it has to end like that....)  
  
Issued by MatrixGirl mailto:matrixgirl_buffyworld@yahoo.com  
  
  
  
A Visit From The Future...  
  
Teaser:  
  
"But I..."  
  
"No Claire. There are no buts in this situation. What must be done, must be done."  
  
"Come on! How do you expect me to do that without telling them who I am? It's impossible!"  
  
"I'm sure you will think of a way. You don't really have a choice my dear. You know what will happen if you shirk this responsibility."  
  
"I know, I know..."  
  
"Then you must leave at once! God speed child, let's hope you succeed..."  
  
With that, there was a brilliant flash of white light that engulfed Claire and she disappeared...  
  
Part 1:  
  
Claire looked around her at the inside of the mansion, which she had found herself in. Wow...pretty nifty. Just the place for a...  
  
"Well, well, well...what have we here?"  
  
Claire spun around, startled. ...vampire to hang out.  
  
She looked at the tall, bleach-blonde standing in front of her, knowing at once what he was.  
  
"Now what's a young girl like you doing in a place like this? Isn't it past your bedtime?"  
  
Spike looked the petite young girl up and down. She had long dark hair cascading down her back and startling greeny-brown eyes, filled right now with suspicion. She held herself with an air of confidence and he could tell that she knew what he was and was not afraid of him. He had no idea who she was, yet there was something familiar about her...  
  
"Spike! Imagine meeting you here!"  
  
Claire laughed at the look of surprise on the vampires face.  
  
"How do you know my name?"  
  
Now it was Spikes turn to look suspicious.  
  
"Oh, I know a lot of things about you. Things you don't even know yet..."  
  
"Really? And how, may I ask, is that possible?"  
  
"All will be revealed Spike, don't worry. Just not yet."  
  
With that, the 15-year-old spun around and walked out the front door, leaving the bad-ass vamp staring after her, unable to even think up a good comeback line.... 


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2:  
  
"I swear Slayer! There's something weird going on! She knew who I was, my name and everything!"  
  
The blonde Slayer looked at Spike with a look of amusement on her face. She couldn't believe he was getting so worked up about this.  
  
"She might be one of the Powers That Be, here to punish you for what you've done in the past."  
  
Buffy tried to put on a serious face but it was hard not to laugh when she saw the look of terror on the vampire's face. God she loved giving him a hard time!  
  
"Well you can tell them not to, right? I mean, come on Slayer! I've been helping you guys out, the least you could do is get me out of this!"  
  
Buffy burst out laughing.  
  
"Relax Spike! I'm just giving you a hard time! She's probably just some Wiccan who can, I don't know, read minds or something and she just read your mind and shook you up a bit so she could get the hell out of there. As for you 'helping' us, you've tried to kill us more often than not, so I don't really see how I would feel obliged to help you..."  
  
Spike gave Buffy a dirty look.  
  
"I'm serious Buff. This girl...she's something to worry about. And you're telling me that you wouldn't help me? Some friend you are!"  
  
"I didn't say I would help you...I just might take a little while to get there. Let you suffer a little first. And since when have we been friends?"  
  
"Just forget it ok? Forget I said anything; forget I even came here tonight. But if that girl tries to start something and you get in over your head, don't say I didn't warn you and don't come running to me!"  
  
With that, the English vampire stormed out of the room, leaving a laughing Buffy behind... 


	3. Chapter 3

Part 3:  
  
Claire walked down the streets of Sunnydale; trying to remember the name of the street she had been told...Rebella? No...Rebello? Revello! That's it! Revello...  
  
The teenager sighed. So she knew the address. That wasn't really going to help her. How the hell was she supposed to do this? It was impossible! There was NO WAY that she was going to be able to do this....  
  
Suddenly, Claire was sprawled on the floor, a pretty redhead bending over her. Behind the redhead, Claire could see a dark-haired boy and a blonde- haired girl. Both had amused looks on their faces.  
  
"I'm so sorry!" The redhead helped her up, apologising the whole time. Claire laughed.  
  
"It's ok! It was my fault, I was off with the fairies and I didn't see you coming."  
  
She smiled at the group, liking them already.  
  
"Well I'm still sorry." The redhead smiled back at Claire and shook her hand. "I'm Willow, and this is Xander and Tara." She pointed to her two friends as she introduced them.  
  
"I'm Claire, nice to meet you." She nodded towards Xander and Tara, noticing a confused look on Xander's face. He looked straight at her, as if he was trying to work out who she was...  
  
"Buffy!"  
  
"What?" Willow and Tara looked at Xander, trying to work out what he was going on about.  
  
"Buffy. I was trying to work out who she reminded me of. Its Buffy. Look, she has the same eyes."  
  
Willow looked at Claire.  
  
"Yeah, she does a bit. I mean, if you take away the dark hair."  
  
Claire looked away, nervous under their stares.  
  
"So...what are you doing out at this time of night?" Tara asked, her voice quiet.  
  
Claire sighed, relieved. Thank you! A change of subject...  
  
"Well actually, I was looking for a Buffy. Buffy Summers as a matter of fact. Do you know where I can find her?"  
  
"You want Buff? See! I knew it! Are you her cousin or something?" Xander looked around the group, a triumph look on his face.  
  
"Well, no. She, umm, she doesn't know me actually.."  
  
"She doesn't know you? Well, how do you know her?" Xanders voice was now suspicious, as was the look on his face...  
  
"I got her name from Angel Investigations.... They were too busy and I needed help, so they umm, sent me here." Claire lied, hoping that they would believe her. They seemed to because their expressions immediately changed and they started walking, indicating that she should follow.  
  
"She's a good friend of ours." Willow said. "We're actually going to see her now. What do you need help with?"  
  
"I, umm, I don't think you'd believe me if I told you." Claire stalled, trying to think up a good lie. She knew that Buffy had told her friends about her Calling but pretended she didn't. She would have to do that a lot if she wanted to keep her cover. If they thought she knew too much they would start asking questions...  
  
Xander laughed.  
  
"Trust me. Nothing you tell us could surprise us!"  
  
Wanna make a bet on that? Claire thought. If I told you the truth, you'd be standing there with your mouth hanging open.  
  
Willow chucked Xander a look.  
  
"What Xander means is that if it's supernatural, we'll believe you. We've come up against quite a few weird things in our lives."  
  
"Well....I'm being stalked by a demon. Well I think it's a demon. I haven't exactly seen it, but I know it isn't human."  
  
"Do you have any idea what kind of demon it is?"  
  
"No...that's why I went to Angel. But they are really busy at the moment, so they recommended I come to you. Angel said you would be able to help. Well, that Buffy would anyway."  
  
Xander looked at Willow.  
  
"Well it certainly sounds like a job for the Buffster!" They turned into a driveway and walked up to the front door. "She should be here soon and we can work out what to do."  
  
Just as the words were out of his mouth, there was a shout behind them and Claire turned around to see a petite, blonde beauty coming up the driveway... 


	4. Chapter 4

Part 4:  
  
"So you have no idea what this demon is like?"  
  
Giles paced the room, cleaning his glasses, then sat down abruptly in a chair. He sighed. There was no way to help this girl if they had no idea what they were up against.  
  
"No, I haven't seen it. Angel said that maybe I could stay with Buffy...she might be able to sense it."  
  
"Well that's quite possible but..." Giles sentence was cut short by Anya interrupting.  
  
"Ok, so she's getting stalked. Big deal! Buffy finds it, kills it, Claire goes home. What's the problem? I'm bored; I want to go home. Xander and I were planning on having sex but at the rate this little meeting is going, we won't get home till breakfast!"  
  
Claire looked quickly at Xander, saw his face going red and joined in laughing with the rest of the gang. It was obvious that he secretly agreed but was trying not to show it.  
  
"Look, that sounds like a good plan to me. But I'm staying over Riley's tonight so it will have to go into action tomorrow. Do you have a place to stay for the night Claire?"  
  
Riley? Who's Riley? They didn't tell me anything about a Riley! Great, another problem!  
  
"Claire?"  
  
Claire's head snapped up.  
  
"Pardon? Sorry, I, umm..."  
  
"Was off in la-la land, I know!" Buffy laughed. "I go there a lot when Giles starts talking!"  
  
Buffy chucked her ex-Watcher an amused look which was returned by a half smile, half frown. Giles never really understood Buffy's sense of humour and could never really tell when she was joking or serious.  
  
"I just asked whether you had a place to stay tonight or not. I'm staying over my boyfriend's, otherwise you could have stayed with me."  
  
So he's her boyfriend...gotta do something about that..."No, no, it's fine. I've got a booking at one of the local hotels."  
  
Giles looked at the teenager nervously.  
  
"Are you sure you are going to be alright? I mean, you're only, what..16?"  
  
"15 and I'll be fine. I promise. I've learnt how to take care of myself."  
  
"You can stay here if you want. In fact I insist. You'll be much safer and you can go to Buffy's in the morning, after she gets home."  
  
"Well, ok, if you're sure. I don't want to invade your privacy or anything. I'll have to get my stuff from the hotel though."  
  
"It's fine I assure you. I'll drive you to the hotel now."  
  
Claire sighed in relief. At least she had a place to stay tonight. She got up and followed Giles out of the room. He threw a set of keys at Buffy.  
  
"Here. If you guys leave, lock up and leave the key under the mat."  
  
"Wow, such an original hiding spot." Xander said sarcastically. Giles sent him a *look* and he shut up.  
  
"Bye guys!" Claire waved a hand and took one last look at Buffy before following Giles out the door.  
  
"That's it guys! We're gone!" Xander gave the girls a quick grin before he and Ayna practically ran out the door. Willow turned to Buffy who was staring off into space.  
  
"Earth to Buffy! Earth to Buffy!" She waved a hand in front of her best friend's face and laughed when she jumped.  
  
"Sorry guys. My mind went wandering."  
  
"Trying to think of who she reminds you of huh? Xander spent the first few minutes after we met her doing that. Well, we're off too. Will you be ok to get to Riley's by yourself?"  
  
"Huh? Oh, yeah, sure. So who did Xander decide she reminded him of?"  
  
Willow and Tara got up and started out the door. Willow's answer was just audible over the sound of the door shutting.  
  
"You!"  
  
Buffy stared into space again, her reply muttered under her breath, meant for her ears only...  
  
"That's funny...She reminds me of Angel." 


	5. Chapter 5

Part 5:  
  
Claire sat in the passenger seat of Giles' car looking out the window, her mind wandering, trying to work out what to do next. Obviously Angel had already moved to LA otherwise he would have been with the rest of the gang at Giles' house and Willow wouldn't have believed her lie. Damn! She thought. Now I'm going to have to find some way to get him here... She went over ideas in her head, deciding whether or not they were plausible.  
  
Meanwhile, Giles was trying to work out where he had seen her before. As he was driving, he kept glancing at her but she seemed to be deep in thought. As they pulled up at the hotel, Giles turned to her.  
  
"What room were you in?"  
  
Claire stared on, oblivious to the fact that Giles was talking to her. In fact, she hardly seemed to notice that the car had stopped at all. Giles watched her, amused, as a small frown crossed her forehead. He wondered what she was thinking about. With that brooding look on her face she looked almost like, well, Angel!  
  
"Claire?"  
  
The young girl jumped, startled and turned to face the ex-Watcher.  
  
"Sorry! I just...I mean..."  
  
Giles laughed.  
  
"It's okay! I was just wondering what room you were in so I can help you get your belongings."  
  
"Oh! No, it's okay. I don't have much, I can get it myself." She started to get out of the car.  
  
"No, I insist that I come and help you!"  
  
"NO! I mean, I'll be fine, really! I'll be right back."  
  
With that, Claire ran off before Giles could answer. He sat back in his seat, trying to think of a good reason why such a young girl would have so much to think about and why she was being so secretive. He realised that they didn't even know her last name...  
  
***  
  
Claire looked in each of the stalls, making sure that each one was empty before placing a sign on the door saying the toilets were being cleaned and turning to face the mirror. She placed both hands on the mirror and started chanting in Latin. Slowly, a vague and unclear picture appeared in the mirror and a quiet voice could be heard.  
  
"You are doing very well Claire. No-one knows of your secret, make sure you keep it that way."  
  
"Yeah, well I don't know how long I can keep that up! They already think I'm weird."  
  
"You can do it Claire. Remember what will happen if you do not."  
  
"I know, I know! Let's not get onto that subject again! By the way!" She said, her voice beginning to get louder. "You never told me that Angel was going to be in LA! How am I supposed to get him here? And Buffy? She has a boyfriend! What am I supposed to do about that, huh?"  
  
"Lower your voice Claire! People might hear you! I'm sure you will think up a way. You seem to have endless excuses when it comes to anything else. Just do you're best and remember that no-one must know!"  
  
Claire rolled her eyes and the picture in the mirror began to fade.  
  
"Wait!" She cried out.  
  
"Keep your voice down!" The picture said angrily. "What is it now?"  
  
"I need some stuff. You know, clothes, belongings, money. I was sent in here to get my stuff from my room, which of course I don't have...."  
  
"I understand." The person in the picture sighed. To think that a lot of people's lives depend on this girl.... He muttered some unknown language and a pile of clothes, money and personal objects appeared in front of Claire. "There, will that do?"  
  
Claire looked at the objects in front of her.  
  
"What kind of clothes are these?" She said, holding up some of the items with her nose scrunched up, as though they were something you would find in a dump. "These are like, SO out of date."  
  
The picture looked at her in annoyance. "You must remember that you are back in 2000 Claire! These are the latest fashion right now. In fact, they were your mother's."  
  
Claire looked at clothes in a different way now. If they were her mother's they MUST be the latest in style for that time. Her mother always had great taste.  
  
"Now, is there anything else you need?"  
  
"No...no this is fine." She said, looking at the wad of money and the personal items in front of her. They had even thoughtfully added her diary. "I hope you didn't read this!"  
  
"Of course not Claire. What do you think we are? Common street children?" The picture's voice sounded exasperated now and was beginning to fade. "If that is all Claire, I really must go." With that the picture faded away.  
  
"But....." She looked at the now clear mirror. "What about Angel....." 


	6. Chapter 6

Part 6:  
  
Claire placed her belongings in the back of Giles' car and sat back down in the passenger side.  
  
"You really need a new car."  
  
"Don't I know it!" Giles' muttered under his breath.  
  
Claire looked at him but he was concentrating on the road.  
  
"Sorry I took so long. I had to clear up a few things. Are you sure you want me to stay with you? I don't want to be a problem..."  
  
"It's fine Claire." He looked at the girl but she was looking out the window again. He couldn't get over how much she looked like Angel. As a matter of fact, now that he thought about it, she reminded him of Buffy too. Not too much but enough that....nah, couldn't be! Get your head together Rupert. He looked back towards to the girl.  
  
"So where are you from? LA? Or somewhere closer?"  
  
He saw a flicker of panic cross her face, so quickly that he thought he imagined it.  
  
"Umm.... LA, originally. We're in the process of moving." Well, at least that's true. We ARE in the process of moving or at least we were until I got called to do this! Claire suddenly noticed Giles was talking to her again.  
  
"Ah...sorry, what did you say?"  
  
"How's Angel? And the others?"  
  
"Busy. That's why Angel sent me here."  
  
"Right." Giles nodded, his eyes on the road. They pulled into his driveway and Giles noticed that all the lights were off. Buffy must have left.  
  
They walked to the front door, Giles carrying Claire's things. She had given up trying to fight with him and had finally just let him help her. Claire bent down to pick up the key under the mat, Giles' arms full. As her hand grabbed the key, her fingers brushed a piece of paper. She picked it up and handed it to Giles as she unlocked the door. They walked inside and Giles placed her things on the bench while he read the letter.  
  
"Who is it from?" Claire asked, carefully making sure that none of her belongings showed what time she was from.  
  
"Buffy. She, ah 'had to run and will drop in tomorrow to pick you up' . Buffy's words, not mine."  
  
"Right."  
  
"So, ah, I suppose we better get you a room. Follow me." Giles walked up the stairs, Claire following with her things. He showed her the spare room and left her to settle in for the night. She placed her things on the bed and walked down the hall to where Giles had said the bathroom was.  
  
After having a shower and saying good night to Giles, Claire walked upstairs to what was to be her room for the night. She placed her clothing and money in one of the drawers and picked up her diary. As she did so, a piece of paper fell out. She picked it up and recognised the writing at once.  
  
Dear Claire,  
  
Hey babe. Missing you already and you only just left. I hope to God you're okay, I'd hate it if anything happened to you. Hurry up and come home to me okay? And remember, I love you!  
  
Always,  
  
Luke.  
  
Claire smiled. He always managed to make her feel better, even if he wasn't there. She wiped a tear away and got ready for bed. God she missed him! But no, she couldn't think about him, she needed to concentrate. She had to some how get Angel here.  
  
Claire placed the letter in the front of her diary hen turned to the very back of the book. She sat there for a moment, looking at the picture stuck there. She had no choice. She would have to visit Angel. Tonight. 


	7. Chapter 7

Part 7:  
  
Claire looked around the room, making sure everything was set up. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes, chanting something in Ancient Greek......  
  
ANGEL INVESTIGATIONS: L.A  
  
Angel closed his eyes. Peace at last! Cordelia had a date for the night and Wesley was...well, he had no idea where Wesley was, but at least he wasn't here. Though he had no need for sleep, Angel was unusually tired. He relaxed completely and let sleep wash over him...  
  
~~~~~~***~~~~***~~~~***~~~~***~~~~***~~~~***~~~~***~~~~~~  
  
Angel walked along the path, Buffy's small hand enclosed in his large one. They walked along without talking, enjoying the quiet of the forest. He bent down to kiss her but the face that looked back at him was not Buffy.  
  
"She needs you Angel."  
  
Angel looked at the familiar looking girl in surprise. She had long dark hair and Buffy's eyes.  
  
"Why? Is there a demon? Is she in trouble? Tell me!"  
  
The girl laughed. She had a sweet laugh, just like his Buffy.  
  
"No Angel. She's not in danger, she just needs you. She loves you Angel."  
  
Angel face fell.  
  
"She doesn't need me. She's moved on, she has Riley now."  
  
Angel saw the girl's face change as soon as he mentioned Riley's name.  
  
"She doesn't love him Angel. You know that and she knows that, it's just that neither of you will admit it. You are meant to be, Angel. You can't live without her and she can't live without you. Go to her Angel, help her see that."  
  
"No, I can't do that. I can't disturb her life again. And I can't see her knowing that we can never be together."  
  
The girl looked at him with a desperate look in her eyes.  
  
"But you can! You know you can! The Powers aren't punishing you Angel, they are testing your love. How are you meant to pass these tests if you aren't together? You have to go to her Angel. You have to."  
  
Angel looked at the young reminder of Buffy next to him, for some reason believing what she was telling him.  
  
"What do I have to do?"  
  
"Just go to her Angel. Tell no one of this dream. Everything will work out."  
  
The girl gave him a kiss on the cheek and began to walk off, leaving Angel standing alone in the quiet of the forest. That quiet was broken as Angel called out.  
  
"But who are you?"  
  
The girl turned back and smiled, her eyes glowing with knowledge of what was to come.  
  
"You know who I am."  
  
~~~~~~***~~~~***~~~~***~~~~***~~~~***~~~~***~~~~***~~~~~~  
  
Angel awoke with a start, the moonlight shining in the crack of the door and tears falling freely down his face. He wasted no time, at once gathering the few things he would need together and leaving a short note for Cordy and Wes, explaining what he was doing.  
  
He took one look around his office and shut the door, locking it. He wiped a stray tear from his eye and went to catch the next train to Sunnydale. 


	8. Chapter 8

Part 8:  
  
Claire's eyes flickered open and she sat up slowly. Her sight was blurred and she rubbed her eyes, then slowly looked towards the clock. She could just see it in the pale light the moon cast into the room. 1:10 am. DAMN! She hadn't meant to stay so long.  
  
She extinguished the candles and quietly went and put them back where she found them. Picking up the few crystals she had used, she placed them in the drawer with her other belongings.  
  
As she climbed into bed, she thought over the day's happenings. She was pretty sure that Angel would be coming to Sunnydale now. And she hadn't broken any rules...she hadn't TOLD him who she was, she just let him guess. That was okay...wasn't it? She hoped to God it was because otherwise she was in a LOT of trouble!!  
  
Claire closed her eyes, trying to sleep but nothing happened. If anything, she was more awake now then she had been before. She got up again and walked back over to the set of drawers, using the moonlight to find her way. She opened the top drawer and rummaged around until she found her diary, she made her way back to the bed, flipping to the back of the book again. She looked at it for a few minutes, before placing it on the stand next to her, open to a page. On that page was a picture of Buffy and Angel...on their wedding day. 


	9. Chapter 9

Part 9:  
  
Buffy woke up, sun pouring in the window. Riley still asleep next to her. He was completely exhausted from last night's run-in with a Chaos demon whereas Buffy woke up this morning feeling refreshed and ready for action.  
  
She looked at the clock beside the bed and, seeing the time, got up and went to have a shower. When she re-entered Riley's room, she found him sitting up in bed waiting for her, a big purple bruise beginning to come out on his left arm.  
  
"Wow, some bruise you got there!" Buffy commented before giving him a morning kiss.  
  
"Mmmm, it hurts like hell when you touch it but I think I'll survive." Riley gave her a grin, and leant in to kiss her again. Buffy pulled away, noticing the time again.  
  
"What's wrong Buff?"  
  
"I gotta go. I'm supposed to be picking up Claire today, you know, that girl I was telling you about? I have to drop into Mum's first though, to make sure she doesn't mind having two house guests for a few days, or how ever long it takes to get rid of this thing."  
  
"Oh, okay. But can you spare a few moments to give your poor boyfriend a good-bye kiss?"  
  
Buffy grinned at the puppy-dog look on Riley's face and gave him a quick kiss on the lips.  
  
"I really gotta go, Ri! I'll see you tonight for patrol ok?"  
  
With that, Buffy left the room and started walking to her house."  
  
****  
  
Giles' woke up, hearing the unusual sound of the shower on as he opened his eyes. He was confused for a moment, trying to work out who was having a shower in his house, then he remembered. Claire. He staggered out of bed and threw on a dressing gown on his way down to get his traditional morning cup of tea. As he walked past the bathroom, he heard voices. Pausing at the door, he realised that Claire was talking to someone. Had Buffy come in early and was talking to Claire? No, it was definitely a man's voice. He leaned closer to the door, trying to hear better...  
  
****  
  
"You know you were supposed to kept your identity a secret Claire!"  
  
Claire sighed, peering into the partially fogged up window and tried to think up someway to get herself out of this one.  
  
"But I didn't tell anyone who I was." She figured that flat out denial was the best way.  
  
"No, but you might as well have! Angel knows who you are now, and as soon as he arrives here..."  
  
"It isn't my fault! I don't know who he would think I was!"  
  
"You did Claire and you know it! You had better think up someway to clear this up or you will be in a lot of trouble when you get back."  
  
With that, the picture in the mirror faded, leaving an angry Claire behind.  
  
"Well how else was I supposed to get him here?" she muttered under her breath and walked towards the door. She turned the knob...and came face to face with Giles. 


	10. Chapter 10

Part 10:  
  
Buffy walked around her room, picking up childhood mementos, looking at photos, and lying on her old bed. One of her favourite photos, one of her, Willow and Xander, was still sitting on her bedside table. She picked it up and sat for about 5 minutes just looking at it and remembering the past. She seemed to be doing that a lot lately and she seemed to be thinking Angel a lot as well. Especially since meeting Claire.  
  
She placed the photo back and walked over to her chest of drawers. Opening the top one, she reached into the back, her hands wandering around until her fingers clasped what they were looking for. A soft, velvet box, the kind jewellery came in.....  
  
****  
  
"G-giles..." Claire looked uncertainly at the ex-Watcher who had a stern look on his face and wondered how much he had heard. "Good morning."  
  
"Actually Claire, I think it is a rather confusing one that will hopefully be filled with explanations."  
  
Hearing that, the young girl sighed, knowing that Giles had heard everything and that she was going to be in BIG trouble with the PTB.....  
  
****  
  
Buffy slowly opened the box. The night Angel had left she had vowed never to open this box again, yet here she was, meaning to open it maybe even take out the contents, all because she had met a young girl who reminded her of Angel.  
  
She snapped the box shut abruptly and put it back in the drawer, without looking at the contents. What was she thinking, bringing up the past again? That section of her life was over. Opening up that box would just cause the pain to spill out all over again.  
  
She left the room and stopped at the top of the stairs. She could hear her mother downstairs, making herself lunch. It was almost like old times. Almost. Buffy made a decision. Grabbing her coat while calling out to her mother that she would be around later that night with Claire, Buffy left the house and headed for a trip to the past...  
  
****  
  
"So you're telling me that you were sent here by the Powers That Be, to reunite Buffy and Angel because if you don't you won't exist and millions of people will die?"  
  
"Yes. That is what I am telling you." For the 500th time...  
  
Giles looked at the young girl in disbelief.  
  
"How do I know you are telling the truth?"  
  
"Oh come on Rupert! You heard me this morning! What, do you think I was talking to myself? You can go in there and ask them yourself if you want!"  
  
"So you're telling me that the PTB are in my bathroom?" Giles said, with a note of amusement in his voice.  
  
"Very good Rupert, you made a joke! You'd better sit down, I know how much energy that uses the first time you do it. No, they are not in your bathroom, I used a thing called scrying, ever heard of it?"  
  
Giles noticed the sarcasm in her voice. She's definitely Buffy's daughter!  
  
"Yes I have heard of scrying." He said, just as sarcastically. He pondered for a moment before making his next comment. "If all is as you say Claire and the PTB want Buffy and Angel together, why did they go to so much trouble to keep them apart?"  
  
"It wasn't to keep them apart Rupert, it was to test their love. The PTB had to make sure that their love could withstand anything. It went too far though. Angel wasn't supposed to leave, he made that choice all by himself and stuffed up all the plans, so to speak."  
  
"Right." Giles straightened his glasses and looked back at the young girl who was, in a twisted way, almost a granddaughter to him. "So you have known all your life that you would have to come back to stop this?"  
  
"Well, in a way, yes. I was actually named after myself, as strange as that may seem. No one was supposed to find out who I am, especially not Angel and Buffy. When their first baby is born, they are going to name it after the girl who helped get them back together, which is me. But they don't know that. They will eventually find out that it was their daughter who helped them back together but until then they are just gonna think it was a weird coincidence that we look alike. Get it?"  
  
Giles' head was spinning. "The main point, yes."  
  
"You know, you have REALLY gotten me in hot water! Why did you have to listen at the door? I'm going to be in A LOT of trouble when I get home."  
  
"Well, sorry. But I think that there are a lot more important things to do. By the way, why do you call me Rupert? I would of thought that you would call me Giles, just like your parents and their friends do."  
  
Claire's eyes suddenly clouded over and she looked at the ground.  
  
"I can't tell you things like that. PTB rules. Sorry."  
  
"Oh, right, of course. Okay, how are we going to get Angel here?"  
  
"Don't worry, already taken care of that. Now all we have to do is get them back together."  
  
"Oh, don't worry about that my dear. As long as we get them in the same place, I'm pretty sure that they can do that themselves."  
  
****  
  
Walking around, Buffy's eyes filled with tears. This place held such memories, some beautiful, others haunting. Brushing away a tear that had landed on her cheek, Buffy thought back to the night Angel had lost his soul, and the morning after. She remembered sending him to Hell, the look of confusion in his big brown eyes when she thrust the sword into his stomach. She replayed in her mind the time she found him, still wild and full of terror, after coming back from Hell. The little performance they put on for Faith, the day she slept over, the day he left.....All these memories were bought back, just from walking around a cold abandoned mansion.  
  
She closed her eyes and stood there in the silence of her lover's old house. She just stood there, and remembered. 


	11. Chapter 11

Part 11:  
  
"Have you got everything Claire?"  
  
"Yep! Ready to rock and roll!"  
  
"Great! Jump in the car, Riley's driving us. I need to speak to Giles for a few minutes."  
  
"Okay. See ya Giles!" Claire chucked Giles a look and almost laughed when he winked at her. No matter how much Giles disliked her father, she knew that he wouldn't let her down and he would help her with this, no matter what. She walked over to Riley's car, dumped her stuff onto the backseat and dived in after it. Slamming the door shut, she turned to notice Riley looking at her in the rear view mirror.  
  
"Hi! I'm Riley, you must be Claire."  
  
"I know who you are." She stated in a cool voice. She saw Riley's smile twitch uncertainly and grinned internally. Let him suffered!  
  
Meanwhile, Buffy was speaking to Giles in hushed tones.  
  
"Heard from or seen this demon of hers yet?"  
  
Giles grinned and quickly turned the grin to a frown. This is gonna be fun!  
  
"Well actually, yes. I have a few ideas on what type of demon it may be so I'll ring you with anything my research might bring to light. Meanwhile, just make sure she's safe."  
  
"That I can do! Well, I'll leave you to your research then and get Claire home." She looked towards the car where Claire and Riley were sitting in silence. "They don't seem to be getting along well do they?" With that she turned around and walked off, leaving a grinning Giles behind.  
  
Now I wonder why that would be? He thought to himself, sarcastically, before turning around and walking inside. 


	12. Chapter 12

Part 12:  
  
Buffy looked in the rear view mirror. Claire was looking out the window, watching the scenery, a slight from creasing her forehead. Buffy chuckled. She could have been Angel's daughter she looked so much like him. Especially when he was in a brooding mood. Riley noticed her chuckling and looked at her quickly before turning his eyes back to the road.  
  
"What's so funny?"  
  
"Hmm…?" Buffy was still lost in her thoughts. "Oh! Umm, nothing!"  
  
Riley looked at her suspiciously but she was looking out the window, as if deliberately trying not to look at him. He looked back at Claire to see the girl trying to hold in a laugh. He scowled at her and she simply chucked him an evil look back. He really did not like that girl and he had a hunch that the feeling was mutual.  
  
They pulled up in front of Buffy's house and a woman opened the door when she heard the car pull up. Claire's eyes misted over when she saw her grandmother. She looked so young and healthy, Claire could barely recognised her. She almost ran over to give her a hug but then remember that she wasn't supposed to know her. She grabbed her belongings and stepped out of the car, wanting to get away from Riley as soon as possible. Buffy gave Riley a kiss good bye and said something about meeting him for patrol tonight and thanked him for coming out of his way to drop them off. She had realised at the last minute that Claire wouldn't want to carry all her stuff from Giles' to Buffy's and had rung Riley on her mobile.  
  
Riley drove off and the girls walked to the door where Joyce Summers was waiting.  
  
"Mum, this is Claire. Claire, this is my mum." Buffy introduced the two and Claire had a hard time talking, her voice seemed to desert her.  
  
"Hi Claire! Nice to meet you."  
  
"You too Mrs. Summers."  
  
"Feel free to call me Joyce. So you're being followed by something 'demonic' huh?" The three females walked inside, still talking and walked upstairs to Buffy's room.  
  
"Ah, yes."  
  
"Well, I'm sure Buffy will get rid of it, whatever it is." She turned to Buffy. "I have to leave for the museum, will you two be okay here?"  
  
"Of course Mum! I'm in college now, not primary school! We'll be fine."  
  
"Okay then, I'll see you guys tonight then. Nice meeting you Claire!"  
  
"You too Mrs…Joyce." Joyce left and Claire turned to Buffy. "You're mum knows? I mean, about the slaying?"  
  
"Yeah, there came a point when I couldn't keep it a secret anymore. She didn't take it very well though."  
  
Claire's mind went back to the story her father had told her about Joyce's response to finding out Buffy's secret. Buffy would never talk about it and Claire couldn't blame her.  
  
"Well, this is 'our' room for awhile. I'll set up a bed next to mine and I'll stay with you in case anything happens." Buffy sat down on her bed and looked around the room she had been in only a few hours before. It seemed like years ago.  
  
"Great! Umm, where would you like me to put my stuff?"  
  
Buffy gestured around the room. "Oh, just dump it anywhere. I'll clear out a drawer for you when I get around to it." She laughed, her eyes twinkling. "It takes me awhile to get things done. I'm slightly lazy on weekends." She looked at Claire whose eyes were also filled with laughter. "Ok, so I'm a lot lazy on weekends!"  
  
Claire laughed and Buffy couldn't help thinking how much she reminded her of Angel.  
  
"Don't worry! I'm exactly the same at home. Mum's always on my back 'bout my homework on weekends." But I should have had a tape recorder for that little comment Mum! It would have been VERY useful.  
  
Buffy laughed. "Sounds like my mum! Well, make yourself at home. I'll be leaving about 6 o'clock for patrolling, will you be alright here by yourself?"  
  
"Sure! I am 15!"  
  
Buffy laughed again. "Okay. If you get bored, there's a whole ton of videos in the top cupboard in the lounge room. Me and Mum used to have a vid-fest on Valentine's Day when we were home alone."  
  
Claire groaned. "Great! Soppy, girly movies!"  
  
The girls laughed together as Buffy eventually got up to clear out a drawer for Claire's things.  
  
"Umm, Buffy? Where's your bathroom?"  
  
"Down the hall, to the left."  
  
"Thanks!"  
  
****  
  
Claire walked into the bathroom, locked the door and placed her hands on the mirror. Before she could start the chant, a very angry looking Oracle appeared in the mirror.  
  
"What are you doing Claire? We sent you on this mission expecting it to be a matter of complete secrecy. Now, not only does Angel have an idea of what is going on, the Watcher KNOWS!"  
  
Claire said nothing, letting the words of the Oracle sink in.  
  
"When you return young lady, you will be punished. That is all we have to say to you right now." With that, the picture faded and Claire sighed and started to walk back to Buffy's room.  
  
****  
  
Buffy looked at the box in her hands. A sense of de-je-vous washed over her and she smiled. Suddenly she heard Claire coming back and shoving the box in her pocket, she finished clearing the drawer.  
  
"All ready for your things Claire!"  
  
Claire smiled, a worried frown still on her face.  
  
"Hey, what's wrong? Someone once told me 'Don't ever frown, you never know who's falling in love with your smile!' " Buffy thought back to the time Angel told her that and a bitter-sweet feeling washed over her. Okay, he never said that, but I said he did OKAY? (   
  
"Someone once told me that too." Claire replied, thinking of all the wise things that her father had often told her. She hoped he would get here soon, she couldn't wait to see him again. 


	13. Chapter 13

Part 13:  
  
Buffy walked through the cemetery, her hand twirling the cross around her neck. After arriving with Riley she had realised that she wasn't wearing one and had no choice but to put on the one she had found in her pocket from earlier today. She had waited till Riley had gone around to the other side of the cemetery then had taken out the velvet box from her pocket and stood there for a few minutes, just looking at the unopened box. Finally, she had opened it, looking at the silver cross, lying there nestled in the velvet bottom, memories washing over her. She placed it around her neck remembering the time Angel had first given it to her…  
  
"You should really be paying more attention…"  
  
Buffy spun around, ready with stake in hand…a stake that immediately dropped to the ground when she saw who was standing there.  
  
"…instead of daydreaming." Angel finished his sentence and looked Buffy straight in the eyes, noticing straight away that she was wearing the cross he gave her, but deciding not to comment on it.  
  
Buffy opened her mouth, trying to tell him off for scaring her but no sound came out. So they just stood there, looking at each other, each knowing that the other's heart was aching and there was nothing they could do to stop it.  
  
Finally, Angel spoke, breaking the uncomfortable silence around them.  
  
"Maybe I shouldn't have come but someone had to be the first to break."  
  
To Angel's surprise, Buffy burst out laughing. He looked at her his eyes full of hurt.  
  
"I think you've been listening to too much Savage Garden, Angel." Seeing Angel's confused looked she laughed again. "Never mind, I'll show you later."  
  
"So… why are you here?" Buffy looked at her ex-lover and wondered whether he had noticed her necklace. She immediately guessed he had, but decided not to mention it. Typical Angel, always so tactful.  
  
"Oh, just thought I'd come for a visit. How's Riley?"  
  
"He's, ah, well, he's Riley. I mean, he's fine. We're fine."  
  
"Really." Angel walked over and placed his hands on her shoulders, looking deep into her eyes. "Why do I get the feeling that's not true?"  
  
Buffy felt a shiver run up her spine. Why does he effect me like that? Why does he...God! I miss him so much… Suddenly there was a rustling in the bushes near them and Riley stepped out. Angel immediately stepped back, as though nothing had happened but Riley still looked at him suspiciously.  
  
"Angel. What are you doing here?"  
  
"Just visiting." Angel looked Riley over, noticing the boy's suspicions and turned to Buffy. "Sun's going to be up soon so I had better go. I'll see you later ok?"  
  
Buffy looked at Angel, the pain at him leaving showing in her eyes.  
  
"You don't have to leave just because he turned up Angel. I can send him home." She said under her breath, so softly that only a vampire could hear it. He pulled her close in a hug, whispering his answer in her ear.  
  
"No, I'd better go. I'll see you later. Say Hi to everyone for me. Maybe I'll see them before I leave." Without, he turned away and walked off. Just like after Graduation…  
  
Riley walked over and started to lead her by the arm in the direction of her house. After a few minutes of silence, Riley finally spoke.  
  
"Any particular reason he's here?" Buffy could hear the jealousy in his voice and tried to change the subject.  
  
"Nope, just visiting. Anything happened on patrol?" She spoke too quickly and when Riley answered, she saw the hurt in his eyes.  
  
"No, nothing."  
  
"Same. What's the bet they're up to something?"  
  
"Buffy." Riley stopped in his tracks and turned Buffy so that she was facing him.  
  
"Riley, what…" Riley silenced her, placing a finger to her lips.  
  
"Just hear me out ok?" Buffy nodded, knowing what was coming. "You know I love you, right?" Buffy nodded again, pain creeping into her eyes. "Okay. What I need to know now is what you feel." Buffy started to speak again and Riley silenced her with a look. "I know that you love me Buffy, you've shown me that. The question now is, do you still love him? Now answer truthfully Buff, I'll know if you're not."  
  
Buffy looked into Riley's eyes and the answer was barely audible.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Okay." Riley paused and took a deep breath before continuing. "Next question. "Do you love him more? Wait, don't answer that. I can tell by your eyes what the answer is."  
  
Riley let out his breath, breath he didn't even realise he had been holding. Buffy looked at him, the pain she was feeling clear in her eyes.  
  
"Okay, if you love him more…"  
  
Buffy interrupted. "I never said that Riley! I..."  
  
"No, you didn't Buffy, but it's pretty obvious! Now, I know you love me so there is no need for you to say that. You're feelings for me is not the issue here. The issue is you're feelings for him. You love him and there's nothing in the world that will change that, nothing that will even come close to that! You need to be with him."  
  
"Riley, I can't…"  
  
"Just go Buffy! Just leave, right now, before I change my mind and decide that I can't bear to lose the one I love." He walked over and gave her a kiss on the forehead. "I understand Buff and I don't hold anything against you. Now go."  
  
Buffy looked into Riley's eyes and through the hurt and pain she saw there, she saw he was telling the truth. She turned around and walked off, a sob catching in her throat and tears running down her cheeks. Riley loved her and for that he was letting her go. Letting her go to be with the one she loved, who loved her back just as strong. She hoped to God that one day Riley would find someone he could love that would love him back for the good man he was.  
  
****  
  
Buffy curled herself under her sheets, tears still in her eyes. She looked down onto the floor where Claire had fallen asleep. Lying there, in the exact same spot that Angel had fallen asleep so long ago, she looked like a spitting image of him and Buffy smiled through her pain, knowing that soon she would be with him again. 


	14. Chapter 14

Part 14:  
  
"Soooo…any creepy nasties we should be worrying about?" Xander looked at Buffy who was off in dream world.  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"Earth to the Buffster! Earth to the Buffster! I SAID: any nasties we should be worried about?"  
  
"Oh! No. I guess we should be worrying about that though, huh?" Buffy woke from her trance, her fingers still playing with her cross. Willow looked at her strangely, noticing that Buffy had started wearing that cross again, the cross that she had vowed never to wear again.  
  
"Where's Riley? I thought he'd be here." Willow watched as a flicker of pain crossed her face.  
  
"He, ah, is out of town for the rest of the week."  
  
"Oh, okay." Willow nodded but the look on her face told a different story.  
  
Giles and Claire watched the conversation with amusement, knowing exactly why Riley wasn't there and why Buffy was wearing Angel's cross. Well, having a pretty good idea anyway.  
  
"Oh damn!" Everyone jumped when Xander let out this little outburst, all being so engrossed in their own thoughts. "You have school tomorrow don't you?"  
  
Tara, Willow and Buffy all nodded their heads.  
  
"Great! Another boring week." Xander looked so glum that Buffy decided to change the subject.  
  
"Any ideas on what kind of demon we're up against yet Giles?"  
  
Giles jumped, confused, thinking he had missed part of the conversation. "Ah, the demon, yes…what demon would that be?" He asked sheepishly.  
  
"Claire's demon. You know, big ugly stalking guy?" Buffy gave Giles a weird look. "The one you saw the other night when Claire stayed here."  
  
"Oh! THAT demon! Yes, of course. I think it might be a, umm, Certius demon."  
  
"Got any info. on it?"  
  
"Ah, well, I know there is a book on it somewhere here, I just haven't found it."  
  
Hearing that Xander groaned and headed towards Giles' bookshelves along with Tara while Willow headed to the computer. Buffy watched them for a few minutes then stood up.  
  
"Well while you guys go into complete study mode, I'm gonna head off for patrol. I'll at the graveyard if you're after me."  
  
With that she left the room awfully quick, something Xander commented on straight away.  
  
"Maybe she just wants to get this demon thingy." Tara said, her eyes not leaving the book she was searching.  
  
"Maybe. She's been acting really weird lately though, don't you reckon?"  
  
Giles and Claire chucked each other a look and thought the same thought at the same time.  
  
"Umm, I forgot to tell Buffy something important about this demon that I remember reading. Can you carry on here until I get back?"  
  
"Sure thing Giles." Willow replied. "Hurry back though, or Xander will start to raid your fridge like he did last time."  
  
The ex-Watcher chucked Xander a look. "He better not if he knows what's good for him." Xander grinned sheepishly and Giles left, hurrying after Buffy.  
  
Claire waited around a few minutes before yawning and glancing upstairs.  
  
"Gosh! I'm really tired. I went to bed really late last night, waiting to see if Buffy had killed the demon. Do you guys mind if I take a nap upstairs?"  
  
Willow looked at Claire sympathetically. "Sure, go ahead. You don't really know what to look for anyway hey?"  
  
Claire gave Willow a grateful look, grabbed the bag she had bought with her and headed up the stairs.  
  
"See you guys later."  
  
"Night Claire!" The others chorused, their eyes not leaving their books (or in Willow's case screen).  
  
Reaching the top of the stairs, Claire headed, not for the bedroom, but for the window at the end of the hall. Opening it, she chucked her bag out first then climbed out, using the branches of the tree there for steps.  
  
****  
  
"Come on Angel! Where are you?" Buffy muttered under her breath. She had been waiting for at least half an hour, walking around the graveyard mindlessly. She staked a few vamps here and there but that was about it.  
  
She sat down on a gravestone, swinging her legs, her mind wandering again to the many memories she shared with Angel.  
  
"You're doing it again."  
  
Buffy jumped, but didn't turn around, knowing exactly who was there.  
  
"Ever think I was doing it on purpose?"  
  
"You don't know that I wasn't just some vampire hanging around, waiting for the Slayer."  
  
Buffy smiled cheekily as she turned to face Angel. "You are."  
  
Angel pretended to be hurt. "Just some vampire am I?"  
  
"No…you're my vampire!" Buffy leaned forward to kiss Angel, something she had wanted to do in a long time. She could feel the passion between them, their time apart hadn't changed that at all. But to her surprise Angel pulled away.  
  
"Buffy, we can't…I mean, what about Riley?"  
  
"He's gone Angel. We ended it last night. Well actually, he did."  
  
"Buffy, I'm sorry."  
  
"I'm not."  
  
"In that case…" Angel leaned forward to kiss his one true love, the love he had been denied for so long. In just that one kiss, memories came rushing back and they stood there for only God knows how long, both just enjoying the closeness of the one they love.  
  
Hidden in separate bushes, both Claire and Giles watched this exchange with tears threatening to spill forward. Giles for the fact his Slayer, his Buffy, was finally truly happy again and Claire because she could feel the love her parents had for each other and knew that she was the product of the love. She watched as Buffy and Angel pulled apart and Angel took Buffy in his strong arms.  
  
"Buffy?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"I have something for you."  
  
"What?" Buffy turned around to face Angel and gasped when she saw what he held on the palm of his hand. He gently picked up her hand and slipped the cool metal ring around her finger, heart facing inwards. He looked deep into her eyes, asking a question that brought back a flood of memories for both of them.  
  
"Still my girl?"  
  
Buffy smiled, a single tear rolling down her cheek.  
  
"Always."  
  
****  
  
Claire sighed, knowing at last that her job was done. She looked across at Giles hiding in the bushes, tears flowing down his cheeks. She closed her eyes, waiting to be pulled away, her whisper barely audible.  
  
"See you soon Mum and Dad. And nice meeting you…Giles."  
  
She felt a tug and slowly everything began to go black. But there was something she heard before darkness blanketed her…  
  
"Well done Claire…"  
  
THE END! 


	15. Sequel -- "The Truth Revealed"

Title: 'The Truth Revealed' -- Sequel to 'A Visit from the Future'  
  
Author: +Faith+  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Disclaimer: 4 words: I don't own them! I'm pretty sure you all know who they belong to so I'm not even going to go into it. Don't sue me…please?  
  
Description: A sequel to 'A Visit from the Future.' Some of you emailed me asking for a sequel about what happened afterwards, when Claire went back to her time. So, here it is!  
  
Dedication: To all those lovely souls out there who read my fic, enjoyed it, and asked for more! God Bless Ya! ( Now, onto the story…  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Part One:  
  
Claire awoke; her eyes fluttering open, to find the Scooby Gang waiting over her expectantly.  
  
"You know, I had the strangest dream. And you were there, and you, and you!" Claire pointed to each person a grin forming on her face. Her finger stopped on Luke. "You weren't there though."  
  
Her boyfriend grinned back at her and leant over to give her a hug.  
  
"You did it Claire! You did it!"  
  
"I know!" She whispered and she sat up, looking around the room. Suddenly she was bombarded with questions.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"How did you do it?"  
  
"Did anyone find out?"  
  
Claire put up her hands, silencing them. "Woah! One at a time, one at a time! Anyone would think I just come back from the past."  
  
Xander grinned. "Fine, I'm first! How did you do it?"  
  
Claire looked at each one of them in turn. Her mother's best-friend, Willow, with her long red hair and sparkling eyes was standing next to Oz, her husband. Tara was standing off to the side, next to Spike, both of them grinning madly, though Spike was trying not to show it. Anya and Faith stood next to each other, holding hands in joy. Claire shook her head. She was still trying to work out how them two had become best friends. And finally Luke's parents, Xander and Cordelia. All of these people, her parent's friends, were waiting expectantly for her answer. She grinned again.  
  
"You guys should know! You lived through it!"  
  
There were groans at her answer.  
  
"Just tell us!" Anya cried.  
  
"No, I'm serious!" Claire replied. "Close your eyes." They all did so, reluctantly. "Your memories should be changing, you should remember everything." She watched as each person's face changed. They were all remembering.  
  
"Wow." Xander said as he opened his eyes and turned to face Cordy. "Why couldn't something like that have brought us back together?" Cordelia chucked him a dirty look and Xander grinned, his plan in annoying her had succeeded. Claire almost laughed. He had not changed one bit.  
  
Luke walked back over to Claire and kissed her on the forehead.  
  
"It's good to have you back. Did you find my letter?"  
  
Claire smiled. "Yes, I did. It fell out of my diary when I was…" Suddenly her eyes clouded over and a lump formed in her throat. Luke noticed this and immediately asked what was wrong.  
  
"Giles. I finally met Giles." Claire said, a sad smile on her face. All the Scoobies looked at her when she mentioned the ex-Watcher's name and the feeling in the room changed to that of sadness.  
  
"He's everything you guys said he was." She said, tears forming in her eyes.  
  
"Even down to the tweed?" Luke asked.  
  
Claire laughed quietly. "Even down to the tweed." She replied.  
  
The group of friends gathered in the small room were quiet for a few minutes, each remembering in a different way the Watcher who had touched their lives. Finally Willow spoke, breaking the silence that had fallen.  
  
"I think it's time you spoke to your parents Claire."  
  
Claire nodded her head and stood up, Luke helping her.  
  
"Well, we'll be heading off." Anya said, referring to herself and Faith.  
  
"Me too." Spike added and Tara nodded her head in agreement.  
  
Willow turned to Oz, the look in her eyes saying it all.  
  
"Sure thing." He said and gave her a peck on the cheek. "The boys are probably getting hungry now anyway." Willow and Oz had left their two twin boys at home with the next door neighbour. "I promised them Macdonald's and they are probably getting extremely impatient."  
  
The group laughed and Xander turned to Cordy.  
  
"I know, I know." She replied. "You want to go too. Off to beloved Buffy again!" But there was no bitterness in her voice anymore, she knew Xander was hers. She turned to her son, who was still standing next to Claire. "I suppose you want to go too?"  
  
"Yeah." Luke replied, looking at his girlfriend. "That is, if Claire doesn't mind."  
  
"Of course not silly! Why would I mind?" Claire gave him a friendly hit on the arm and the group headed out the door. Once outside, the group split into their different directions, goodbyes being called out until everyone was out of sight.  
  
Willow, Xander, Luke and Claire looked at each other, each waiting for the others to speak.  
  
"Well." Xander finally said. "We're off to see the Wizard!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	16. Chapter 2

Part Two:  
  
The group of 4 arrived at Angel and Buffy's house within 5 mins. Claire was beginning to get worried now, wondering how her parents would take the news and Luke sensed it. He gave her arm a reassuring squeeze and smiled at her. Both Xander and Willow noticed this and smiled.  
  
"These two are as bad as Buffy and Angel!" Willow whispered to Xander as Claire opened the door and walked inside.  
  
"Mum? Dad?" Claire called and the answer came from the living room.  
  
"In here Claire!"  
  
The group followed Claire and they found Angel and Buffy curled up on the lounge in front of a roaring fire.  
  
"We were beginning to wonder when you were going to get home Claire!" Angel said, turning around and smiling. Buffy followed suit and gave a happy squeal when she saw who was with her daughter.  
  
"Will! Xander!" She ran over to give her friends a hug, grinning the whole time.  
  
"Jeez Buffy! You'd think you were still in High School!" Xander said and Buffy just grinned.  
  
"Sorry, can't help it. I'm just so happy right now! I have the perfect life. A beautiful daughter, my best friends living just around the corner and the man I love." She turned and gave Angel a loving smile, one that he willingly returned.  
  
Xander coughed. "Yes, well I think you have Claire here to thank for that."  
  
Buffy looked at him with a confused look. "I think I speak for everyone when I say, huh?"  
  
Xander gave Claire a pointed look and she sighed.  
  
"Okay, okay!" She turned to Buffy and smiled sympathetically. "I think you'd better sit down." Buffy did so, giving Angel a confused look in the process, which he returned, with a look of amusement. "Okay, here goes nothing…"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	17. Chapter 3

Part 3:  
  
"You what?!" Buffy cried. "That was you?"  
  
Claire nodded and Xander and Willow tried to hide grins at Buffy's reaction.  
  
"Okay, wow." Buffy shook her head in amazement. "I guess we're luckier to have you than we thought, huh Angel." The Slayer turned to her husband, who nodded in agreement.  
  
"You don't seem very surprised Dead Boy." Xander said, using the name that used to annoy Angel something shocking in past years.  
  
"That because I'm not." He replied. "And don't call me Dead Boy!"  
  
"Okay, okay!" Xander laughed. "I guess it doesn't apply anymore anyway, does it?"  
  
Angel just grinned, saying nothing.  
  
"But why aren't you surprised?" Willow asked curiously.  
  
"Claire knows." Angel replied.  
  
The young girl shook her head. "No I don't. Did Giles tell you afterwards or something?"  
  
"GILES knew?" Buffy cried out. "I can't believe he didn't tell me!"  
  
"He wasn't supposed to know." Claire said sheepishly. "But he kinda found out."  
  
Buffy grinned at the look on her daughter's face than turned to face Angel. "So how did you know?"  
  
Angel smiled. "I had a little visit from our daughter. Why do you think I came to Sunnydale?"  
  
A look of realisation flickered across Claire's face as she realised what he was talking about, but Buffy was still confused.  
  
"How? She never left Sunnydale the whole time she was there."  
  
"I went to him in his dreams." Claire said. "And boy did I get in trouble for that!" She turned to Angel accusingly. "You weren't supposed to work out who I was."  
  
"Sorry!" He laughed. "But you made it pretty obvious!"  
  
Claire grinned sheepishly and Buffy walked over to her and gave her a hug.  
  
"Thank you!" She whispered in her ear. "For being the perfect daughter!"  
  
Xander turned to his son and Willow. "I think that would be our cue to go!"  
  
Willow nodded her head but Luke spoke. "I'll be home in a minute Dad. I have to speak to Claire first."  
  
Xander nodded, knowing exactly what his son wanted to do. "We'll see you guys around okay?" He said to Buffy and Angel. "And good work!" He said to Claire and he and Willow left.  
  
"We'll leave you two alone I think." Angel said, walking over and taking Buffy by the arm. "We'll see you in the morning okay Claire? I think by the look on your mother's face we're going to have a big family chat then!" He winked at his daughter then left the room, Buffy with him.  
  
"Night Mum! Night Dad!" Claire called.  
  
"Night!" Buffy called back then turned to her husband. "What did you do that for? I wanted to talk to her!"  
  
"You have all the time in the world to talk to her, Buffy. I have a feeling that what Luke wants to do can't wait." He gave his wife a kiss on the forehead then led her outside to balcony.  
  
Meanwhile, inside the living room Luke stood in front of Claire and looked her in the eyes.  
  
"You know how much I love you, right?" Claire nodded her eyes downcast. She had a feeling she knew what was coming. The words before the break-up, She thought.  
  
"Well I have something for you." Claire head snapped up, surprised.  
  
"Luke, you shouldn't…I mean, why?"  
  
Luke laughed. "You've forgotten too?" He took a small box out of his pocket. "Well I didn't. Today's your birthday Claire!" He laughed at the look of surprise on her face.  
  
"Oh, I completely forgot!"  
  
"So did everyone else I expect, in the event of today. But I didn't. Close your eyes Claire." She did as she was told, trying to work out what on Earth he had gotten her. As soon as she felt the smooth, cool ring of silver on her finger she knew and her eyes flew open. It was a silver Claddaugh ring, matching her parents and the one Luke wore on his hand.  
  
"It's beautiful!" She whispered and Luke smiled.  
  
"So are you!" He leant in and kissed her. "Do you know what it means?"  
  
Claire nodded, speechless. She had been told the story many times by her parents.  
  
"Well then wear it with the heart in."  
  
Claire nodded again, smiling at her boyfriend, the guy she loved. "Always."  
  
****  
  
Angel stood underneath the stars, holding his wife in his arms.  
  
"You realise it's her birthday today." Buffy whispered.  
  
"Of course!" Angel said. "How could I forget?" He kissed the top of Buffy's hair and she smiled. "I think what Luke is doing is doing is a bit more important at the moment though."  
  
Buffy nodded, her eyes on the stars.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me?"  
  
"Tell you what?"  
  
"That it was Claire?"  
  
Angel turned her around and looked deep into her eyes. Somewhere below, the front door shut. "I felt that was her job."  
  
Buffy nodded again. "She met Giles."  
  
Angel kissed her nose. "I'm glad she did. She now knows how important he was to us all."  
  
"Yeah. I miss him Angel. Especially now!"  
  
Angel laughed. "You just want to tell him off for keeping the secret!"  
  
Buffy laughed as well. "Yeah, I would like to do that!" She admitted.  
  
Angel looked at his beautiful wife, standing here in his arms, her face illuminated by the moonlight.  
  
"I love you Buffy!"  
  
"And I…" She replied, kissing him. "…Love you!"  
  
They stood together for a few more minutes before walking inside and into their daughter's bedroom. She was fast asleep, having been worn out by the day. On her finger, her Claddaugh ring glinted in the moonlight. Buffy smiled and walked over to kiss her forehead.  
  
"Happy Birthday Claire!" She whispered and Angel came up behind her to wrap his arms around her waist. "We did a good job didn't we?"  
  
Angel smiled. "We did a great job!"  
  
THE END! 


End file.
